


¿Reese’s, Stiles?

by litelian



Series: Warlock [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, soy una mala persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre disfruta de los momentos felices</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Reese’s, Stiles?

Stiles tenía 4 años cuando su madre le hablo sobre los ángeles y aun que él era solo un niño, sabia la diferencia, sabía que la forma en que su madre le hablaba de los ángeles era muy diferente a lo que los demás decían.

Ella no hablaba de los ángeles como creaturas pacificas que solo querían el bien, de los que estaban acostados encima de la nubes tocando una arpa y protegiendo a las personas.

Claudia se refería a los ángeles como guerreros que al igual que los humanos algunos ayudaban pero otros no, ella hablaba en especial de uno

El arcángel Gabriel

Mama siempre decía que él era su amigo, y aun que algo chiflado y en mal estado, el era un buen tipo.

“veras Stiles, después de que tu papá y yo nos casamos, intentamos tenerte durante un largo tiempo pero mami no podía, por eso le pedí ayuda a Gabriel ¡imagina mi sorpresa cuando realmente apareció!”

Y como siempre sucedía cada vez que Claudia contaba una historia, el pequeño Stiles se sentó mirando atentamente a su madre y abrazo fuertemente su lobo de peluche. “todo empezó cuando Salí de la consulta del médico… _________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Podía reconocer la voz del niño perfectamente, era la misma voz que durante cuatro largos años había escuchado, día tras día sin falta (hubo una vez en el que el niño me había hablado más de 10 veces en menos de 20 horas), el chico era una cosa especial y eso no podía negarse, pero incluso siendo un arcángel no podía interferir con los destinos que están escritos, y el de su madre lo estaba…

Gabriel lo supo la primera vez que vio a Claudia, realmente era difícil pasarlo por alto, el después de todo era un arcángel incluso si fingía ser un embustero. Así que lo noto, la enfermedad que aún no comenzaba su curso, el hecho de que no podía tener hijos y sobre todo, su alma, dulce, brillante, alegre, justa.

El no entendía las razones de su padre para darle un futuro tan amargo, tan solitario y doloroso, especialmente a alguien como Claudia, a alguien que poseía un alma casi tan pura y brillante casi, casi como la de sus hermanos…

Pero había vivido demasiado, había visto a buenas personas, nacer y morir en la miserea

Había visto gente horrible y repugnante nacer con una cuchara de plata metida en la boca

Fue por eso que dejo de ver a los humanos

Fue por eso que tapo sus ojos

Fue por eso que día tras día fingió

Fingió que podía oír los rezos

Fingió no sentir el dolor y desesperación

Fue por eso que se convirtió en un embustero, un embaucador

Él podía al menos hacer un poco de justicia.

Estaba cansado, tan pero, tan cansado….

No mintió, solo se acercó a Claudia y hablo. Hablo sobre ser un embustero, sobre ser un arcángel, sobre sus hermanos y en algún momento de la conversación, ellos terminaron sentados en una vieja banca en alguna parte de un parque.

Y Claudia solo escucho,

Ella asintió y pregunto,

Ella sonrió y abrazo a Gabriel con todo lo que tenía.

Ella le dio un Reese’s….

…para Gabriel, fue un contrato de mejores amigos para la eternidad.

Claudia nunca lo miro como si estuviera demente o le faltara un tornillo, incluso cuando Gabriel sabía que estaba siendo totalmente ridículo. Ellos continuaron viéndose, fuera del hospital, cada vez que Claudia tenía una consulta.

Los colores del atardecer se extendían a lo largo de todo el cielo, reflejos de los colores chocando con los metales y árboles del pequeño parque, las madres ya llamando a sus hijos para irse y Gabriel miro a Claudia.

-entonces… he notado que el señor Stilinski no ha venido a ninguna revisión… -

Claudia solo se rio –sutil Gabe, muy sutil-

-que puedo decir, mis hermanos se quedaron con toda la sutileza, pero está bien debido a que yo tengo las entradas dramáticas y el buen gusto – fue lo que respondió el arcángel mientras se encogía de hombros.

-el… él no lo sabe Gabe, las mujeres de mi familia siempre han tenido problemas para los embarazos… yo nunca se lo dije… yo bueno-

Gabriel asintió lentamente –tenías miedo de que no te quisiera- concluyo a lo que Claudia solo afirmo. El sencillo movimiento parecía desgarrarla por completo.

Y entonces Gabriel hizo algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

Junto un poco de la chispa de Loki

Una cantidad diminuta de su propia gracia, lo suficientemente potente para que funcione, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que no sea reconocida.

Entonces espero, una noche sin luna donde las estrellas parecían bailar a través del cielo, después de escuchar el pequeño rezo de Claudia dirigido a todos. Guardo la gracia dentro de la chispa y la chispa en el vientre de Claudia…

Paso un mes y Claudia miro gracioso a Gabriel

Pasaron dos meses y ella le pregunto porque

-tú me salvaste, quería darte algo que te hiciera feliz, aunque sea por poco tiempo-

Pasaron tres meses y ella pregunto por el verdadero nombre de Gabriel

Quien entre risas respondió –no lo hagas eso al pobre niño, mi verdadero nombre ni siquiera es pronunciable en este idioma- pero Claudia era muy terca… y al final el pequeño bebe tenía un nombre de lo más cercano al lenguaje angelical posible

A los cuatro meses el señor Stilinski pregunto en significado del nombre que había escogido su esposa

-significa el regalo del mensajero o h-

-correcto…-

Al pasar 5 meses Gabriel sabía que no debía acercarse a Claudia sin chocolate en la mano

-estas exagerando Gabe-

-no exagero ¡¡me gruñisteis!!-

A los seis meses John conoció al extraño doctor de Claudia

-mucho gusto soy Gabriel-

-¿Por qué Claudia no pudo elegir un nombre normal como Gabriel para él bebe?-

-yo le dije lo mismo, pero insistió en usar mi nombre real, uh… ¿quieres una piruleta?-

A los siete meses, Tanto John como Gabriel y todo Beacon Hills estaban absolutamente aterrados de Claudia y sus cambios de ánimo.

A los ocho meses el pequeño bebe decidió que estaba demasiado aburrido y decidió salir temprano

-¡infierno sangriento!-

-¡no es el momento de maldecir Gabe!-

-¿no se supone que eres medico?-

-¡hace milenios que no ayudo en un parto!, Claudia estas mojando mis zapatos-

-¡¡¡PUES PERDÓN, YO SOLO ESTOY TENIENDO UN BEBE!!!-

Y así nació Stiles Stilinski en medio del caos y enfermeras divertidas.

La primera vez que Gabriel vio a Stiles, Gabriel lo supo…. Que había puesto demasiada gracia y chispa en algo demasiado pequeño, que su destino estaba condenado, dentro de algunos años, junto a su pueblo y su mundo, Todo acabaría.

Y todo empezaría aquí, con dos chicos buscando un cuerpo en un bosque, una casa cubierta de cenizas, la locura y soledad extendiéndose por los años, alimentando a un árbol que se supone debía proteger este lugar. Solo sería el inicio de una guerra sobrenatural, una guerra que acabaría con todo.

Pero el vio a John y Claudia y sonrió -felicidades es un niño sano-

Años pasaron y aun podía escuchar los rezos de Claudia y Stiles.

Hasta que solo escucho el de Stiles, sin parar día tras día palabras a veces sin sentido otras demasiado profunda para un simple niño, pero siempre concluía con lo mismo. -Gabriel por favor ayuda a mi mami-

Y era desgarrador, especialmente porque Gabriel no podía hacer nada… Lo había intentado

Vaya que había tratado Con el tiempo Stiles dejo de hablar……

Entonces un día, solo lo escucho pequeño y débil -Gabe por favor cuida de mi pequeño- El alma de Claudia Stilinski había dejado este mundo y el juro que lo haría, protegería a Stiles no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soy horrible lo se :V  
> pueden decirmelo aqui -->http://hitelian.tumblr.com


End file.
